Roadhog
Roadhog is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Roadhog is a ruthless killer with a well-earned reputation for cruelty and wanton destruction. After the Omnic Crisis, government officials gifted the Australian omnium and the surrounding area to the omnics that had nearly destroyed their country, hoping to establish a long-term peace accord. This arrangement permanently displaced Mako Rutledge and a large number of the Outback's residents, a scattered collection of survivalists, solar farmers, and people who just wanted to be left alone. Furious over the loss of their homes, Mako and others turned to violent rebellion. They formed the Australian Liberation Front and struck against the omnium and its robot population to take back the lands that had been stolen. Events continued to escalate until the rebels sabotaged the omnium's fusion core, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the facility, irradiated the region, and littered the Outback with twisted metal and wreckage for kilometers around. Mako watched as his home became an apocalyptic wasteland, and he was forever changed. Adapting to his environment, he donned a mask and took to the broken highways of the Outback on his ramshackle chopper. Little by little, his humanity was forgotten. The last vestiges of Mako faded away and the ruthless killer Roadhog was born. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Roadhog-specific sprays, see Roadhog/Sprays. Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Boo! *Can Crusher *Headbanging Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *The Apocalypse (Welcome to the apocalypse.) (default) *Candy From A Baby (Like taking candy from a baby.) *Got Something To Say? *Hahaha! *Hook, Line, And Sinker *Life Is Pain, So Is Death *Piece Of Cake *Push Off *Say "Bacon"... (Say "bacon" one more time...) *Violence Is The Answer (Violence is usually the answer.) *We're All Animals Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Little Piggy *Say "Cheese" *Whole Hog Achievements Story Mako Rutledge was one of the residents of the Outback when its omnium and the surrounding area was gifted to the omnics. He and other Outback residents were displaced, and formed the Australian Liberation Front to take back the land. The ALF fought the omnics until they sparked an explosion that irradiated the outback. Mako adapted to the new environment by donning a mask and riding the broken highways on his chopper. He became an enforcer, and was eventually hired by Junkrat as a personal bodyguard in exchange for half of Junkrat's profits. Together, the two went on a crime spree around the world. In Going Legit, Junkrat and Roadhog made a deal with the CEO of Hyde Global in Sydney to rescue its workers from omnic terrorists. They found out that the 'terrorists' were actually Hyde Global drones, and that the CEO had set them up, so they hung him from the top story of his skyscraper before blowing it up. Junkrat and Roadhog have stolen royal artifacts from King's Row, destroyed shops and trucks in Paris, robbed the arcade in Hanamura, and stolen most of the Bank of Dorado's gold in their crime spree. Notes *Roadhog is a very sturdy tank that can take heavy damage and heal himself. *Consider pairing Chain Hook and Scrap Gun on enemies that are low on health. *Chain Hook interrupts the attacks of enemies. *Bastion will forced into recon mode if hooked, making Roadhog a powerful counter. *If Tracer is hooked, immediately fire to prevent her using Recall. *Roadhog can hook Junkrat's Rip-Tire, with obvious and unpleasant consequences, although it may occasionally be useful for Roadhog to sacrifice himself to protect a more vulnerable team member. *If Roadhog jumps off the map and hooks an enemy while doing so, the enemy is also pulled into the fall off the map and resulting certain death. Trivia *Roadhog was announced on September 22, 2015, alongside Junkrat. Before that, he was teased in two tweets from @PlayOverwatchTweet #1, Tweet #2, as well as an in-universe video: A Moment in Crime Special Report: "The Junkers" *Roadhog has made a deal with Junkrat, performing the role of bodyguard in exchange for an equal share of profits. *It is highly likely that Roadhog is of New Zealand Maori heritage due to his real name (Mako) and alternate skin titled "Toa" which is the Maori word for "Warrior". *"Mako" is also the Maori word for "the shark" or "a shark tooth" which could explain Roadhog's shark headed alternate skins. References de:Roadhog fr:Chopper ja:ロードホッグ pl:Wieprzu ru:Турбосвин Category:Tank Category:Hero Category:Character